The present invention relates to locksets and particularly to leversets. More particularly, the invention relates to reversible levers using a spring detent mechanism.
Lever handles typically come in right-handed and left-handed versions to accommodate right- and left-handed door installations, respectively. As a result, manufacturers and vendors must keep an inventory of both handed levers to meet consumer demand. Reversible levers are available, but they are typically symmetrical about the longitudinal axis of the lever handle. Unfortunately, retaining symmetry severely limits the design options available. Accordingly, reversible non-symmetric levers would be welcome by manufacturers and vendors alike. The problem arises in designing a mechanism for attaching the non-symmetric lever to the lockset chassis.
A spring detent mechanism for a reversible lever comprises resilient means, rigidly attached to the lever sleeve, for releasably locking the lever to the sleeve, and clip means, coupled to the sleeve, for preventing the resilient means from collapsing in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of the sleeve. The resilient means includes a band having a first button and a second button, with the first button engaging the sleeve and the second button engaging the lever. The clip means includes a C-shaped clip.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a spring detent mechanism comprises a first member and a second member. The first member has a first end rigidly attached to the sleeve and a second end disposed for movement transverse to a longitudinal axis of the sleeve. The second member is coupled to the sleeve and is disposed in a groove transverse to the longitudinal axis.
According to one aspect of the invention, the first member is a cantilevered lever catch rigidly attached to the sleeve and the second member is a C-shaped clip disposed in a groove in the sleeve and adjacent the catch. The lever catch includes a button and the C-shaped clip is disposed adjacent the button.
Other features and advantages will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.